prometheus_entertainmentfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1- "Redo."
Quarantine Season 1 Episode 1- “Redo.” The episode begins at about eight in the morning with Hamish being interviewed by the two police officers who appeared last season and were unnamed. The camera zooms in to reveal that the female officer's name is McKensie (the Chief Warden of the female detention facility in Outbreak Season 1 also had this surname), and her constable is named later as Threep. Hamish is interviewed on what happened, as he recaps the end of Season 2 of Outbreak; however, in this time, he never actually fought Ben, and never actually saw under his mask, but he remembers what his past self saw, and in his trauma, confuses events in his confession to the officer, who is clear that there could have been no fight here. He is also further confused by flashes of memories of things that never happened to Hamish in this timeline. He knows Ben was disguised as the soldier, telling the inspector that he recognised his voice and physique, though this isn't the true way of how she discovered it. She doesn't think he is lying, but it is clear that he is traumatised (as he claims that Ben appeared at his house almost immediately after Connor died, which to her, would be impossible) and she says she will return to talk to him later. What she does know, is that whether this soldier was also Ben Harrison or not, he killed Connor with a grenade, which she has an eye witness account of from his wife, Patsy, who also confirmed his military garb, meaning there must be some military involvement somewhere. McKensie and Threep team up with the local constable, Owen; McKensie tells the two constables to go house to house, telling people about the murder and what they might know or have heard, and to urge them to try and stay inside, as the killer could still be on the loose. Whilst Threep and Owen follow these orders, McKensie drives off to the army base to find out more. Tom, from Outbreak Season 2, is re-introduced, as Owen speaks to him, but Tom doesn't know about anything other than the explosion, and doesn't know exactly where it came from. It is established that the hermit is quite well known around the village, and as Tom has been out in the night's storm, he is most certainly in a very ragged state. Not wanting to wish the hermit any harm, Owen unlocks his house for Tom and tells him to stay in his house and use the shower. Threep hammers away on the door of a house, until an incredibly tired looking man, Robert James, is introduced, the local well-to-do 30 something school teacher. Robert claims he knows nothing of what happened the previous night, he didn't even hear anything. Threep raises an eyebrow, as he points out that there was an explosion, and that it was in the drive of the house beyond Robert's. Somewhat embarrassed, Robert reveals that he is an incredibly heavy sleeper, and seems genuinely to have no idea what is going on. Robert is in his dressing gown and goes back to sleep when Threep departs. Owen speaks to another new character, Jonathan Shaw, who is also addressed as 'professor', and seems to be somewhat lacking in social skills as he writes away on a notepad, not making eye contact, whilst Owen talks to him. Apparently, he didn't sleep during the storm, but can't give any information on the killer. Inspector McKensie drives to the military base where she sits down for a meeting with General Simms, and with him, is another new character, Lieutenant Craig Adama (to which many Battlestar Galactica jokes are made) who has a tattoo of the wolf from Nordic mythology, Fenris, on one arm. When McKensie questions about Ben Harrison and the soldier gear he has obtained, and his identity as a worker on the prison ferry, Simms tells her the partial truth, in explaining those who had escaped the prison as bearing a dangerous virus, which appears to have affected Harrison, and made him incredibly dangerous, as well as mentally unstable. He doesn't hint at super-powers at all, and Adama doesn't seem knowledgeable of this factor of the virus at all. Adama is introduced as a young man actually from Fallow's End, and Simms agrees to send him to the village to lock it down for the safety of the inhabitants, whilst the infected escape fugitives like Harrison and the others, are located. Adama asks McKensie very intently about the welfare of his own family, but not being from the village, and leaving the other officers to conduct interviews, she does not know, though Adama does not seem at all happy about this. He asks Simms if he can go into the village to ensure that his family is safe and everything runs smoothly, and Simms agrees to attach Adama to Warlow's team (adding Adama to the team of supersoldiers that appeared in the helicopter in the previous timelines of Outbreak Season 2.) McKensie is interested in investigating the attack that Simms mentioned by those on the ferry boat, and Simms agrees to send a group of soldiers with her to investigate. Hamish is haunted by flashes of memory that make no sense to him, being memories shared with the Hamish's of the previous timelines that have been featured in Outbreak, especially memories concerning Ben Harrison, and Warlow, making him both fear for his life, and due to Ben's military garb, fear the aims of the nearby military base. He feels that he must work out why Ben was trying to kill him, what the military involvement is and what the source of his strange abilities and visions is. To help him, he goes to get aid from others in the village. He goes to Jonathan Shaw, wanting him to use his logistical abilities to help, and eventually gets help from the recovering schizophrenic, though he seems very sceptical of Hamish, and convinced that the odd reactions Hamish is having as a result of his bizarre 'memories' is the result of him developing a mental illness of his own. They then go to Robert James' house, having to wake him by ringing his house phone in his bedroom, to get his attention. They end up going into Robert's house to discuss Tom's murder and the psychopath on the loose, and Hamish voices his paranoia about the military as well. In the end, they agree that they need the help of the local constable, before they go looking into any murder. However, before they can leave, the military helicopter appears, with Adama speaking through the megaphone about the village quarantine this time around, explaining that the meteor that crashed in the sea has borne some kind of infection and that there are infected prison escapees on the loose. The three ignore the warning and head off to Owen's house, and manage to circumvent the flight path of the helicopter enough to avoid being spotted, though they are surprised to find instead of Owen, Tom, having had a shower, being dressed in a towel, washing his clothes. Hamish is well disposed to Tom, deciding to let the hermit join them in their little mission, as he continues to harp that he doesn't trust the military, as he starts to get flashes of mutated super-soldiers, Warlow in particular, though he never tries to explain the flashes he gets. Hamish suggests they go back to his house, and discuss things further over breakfast, even though it is closer than lunch time at this point. Adama spots them in the helicopter, and calls over the megaphone, reminding them to stay indoors. Warlow insists that he goes down to the house, and ensure that they aren't going to make trouble. Adama lets him do so, but it becomes clear that the two don't like each other, Warlow has a hair trigger temper and Adama seems to see him as a psychopath. Warlow and two unnamed super-soldiers come down from a wire, followed by Adama. Whilst Adama heads off in the opposite direction, saying he has something else he needs to check on, Warlow and the other two head for Owen's house. McKensie is driven in a jeep down to a cliff overlooking the beach, following the river to the sea. As the soldiers climbs the rocks with her, they find what appears to be a roughly human sized, partially buried, metallic capsule. Warlow and the two supersoldiers come into Owen's house, immediately suspicious, having noticed the police car outside, and the other evidence that this is the local constables house, and seeing the unusual occupants. Hamish, in his typical way, comes to a verbal disagreement with Hamish, and tries to grapple with him, only for Hamish to end up grappling Warlow. Hamish doesn't notice, but Warlow's muscles start to grow a little, as the two soldiers lock eyes with him, and then Warlow reduces the muscles to normal size. The soldiers point their guns, and Warlow manages to intimidate Hamish to let go of him, or be shot at. Warlow then tells him he is under military arrest, which Hamish reluctantly agrees to. The episode ends as the cuff comes down onto his wrist.